world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121513doirnate
03:43 -- acquiredCarne AC began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 03:43 -- 03:43 AC: tch, you ok? 03:43 GA: (( dialogue or pchum? )) 03:43 AC: ((dialogue)) 03:44 GA: (( k, currently doir )) 03:44 GA: yeah, im fine 03:44 GA: didnt get a scratch on me 03:44 AC: no, I mean, you done, being crazy? 03:44 GA: maybe 03:45 GA: idk that was kinda fun though, i had wings and i was all sepulchritudey and i probably have magical powers 03:45 AC: man, that was, an awesome, fight though 03:45 GA: yeah we fought so much 03:45 GA: you and kate were the star players though 03:45 AC: of course, someone needs, to be good, at fighting 03:46 GA: ech, and someone needs to be the magical girl 03:46 AC: I think we, killed, all but, two or three, between us 03:46 GA: soon we'll get our obligatory beach episode of the anime, hopefully 03:46 GA: do we have a tsundere? maybe that balish guy? 03:46 AC: well, I'm already, shirtless 03:47 GA: true 03:47 AC: it's, way too, fucking hot, for me 03:47 GA: you are the tsundere 03:47 AC: shut up 03:47 AC: don't throw, those words at me 03:47 GA: eheheh 03:48 GA: maybe if you keep walking around with it off, youll woo all the ladies left 03:48 AC: man, what the hell, happened though? 03:48 GA: i have no idea 03:49 AC: we killed, pretty much, all the imps, and the hive was still, there 03:49 AC: some people, were slacking 03:49 GA: what do you mean 03:49 GA: i was doing everything i could 03:49 GA: after you guys broke my justice thing, anyway 03:50 AC: yeah 03:50 AC: we need, to work together better 03:50 GA: okay i just got done talking to the trolls and literally one of them stabbed the other's leg and now he's leaving and the victim is going a bit looney from blood loss 03:50 GA: we're not doing badly 03:51 AC: Jossik? 03:51 GA: yeah 03:51 AC: he was, acting weird earlier 03:51 GA: and now he's leaving :( 03:51 AC: leaving? 03:51 GA: and unfortunately, i was all fuckin magical when i spoke to him 03:51 GA: so i barely managed to fit in a proper goodbye 03:51 GA: yeah he said hes cutting off his ties 03:51 GA: i think hes ashamed of what he did 03:51 GA: he musta cut up ryspor p bad 03:52 AC: but, knight team 03:52 GA: trolls are INSANE 03:52 AC: he must, be taking it, hard 03:52 AC: I told him, about letting Jack in, he shrugged at it 03:52 GA: ye- WAIT 03:53 GA: IS SAMI OKAY 03:53 AC: maybe? 03:53 AC: if the oracle, has her, then probably 03:53 GA: oh, she's with the oracle? 03:53 GA: thats good 03:54 AC: oh right, you were, you know, when we were told, that 03:54 GA: yeah 03:54 GA: jeez, itd be great if i didnt go all justice-crazed when that happens 03:55 GA: but i think i can probably learn to control it and become a were-girl hehehe 03:55 AC: watch out, for the, full moon 03:55 AC: heheheh 03:55 GA: ooh i wonder if i have any cool superpowers 03:56 GA: remind me to try next time, since ill probably forget 03:56 AC: sure 03:56 AC: even though, you freak me, out while, like that 03:56 GA: yeah i freak myself out 03:57 GA: its actually kind of useful, though 03:57 AC: the flying, is probably pretty nice 03:57 GA: yeah, its like dorse but in real life 03:57 AC: I rode down, clinging to the legs, of the imp, Aura was riding 03:58 AC: not fun 03:58 GA: i flew down 03:58 AC: I need to, figure out, a way to fly 03:58 AC: eventually 03:58 GA: yeah i think sami found a way but 03:59 GA: its a broomstick, and not really proper flying 03:59 GA: and kate's was just downright silly 03:59 AC: fat lotta good, that broomstick, did her, though 03:59 GA: yeah 03:59 GA: poor sami 04:00 GA: when she was getting burned in the thing, i asked her if she needed help and was able to continue, and she kept saying yes 04:00 AC: should have, stepped in, anyways 04:01 AC: I pushed Beau, out of the way, of the fire 04:01 GA: i have this horrible condition where i turn into a girl and then go crazy 04:01 GA: i wasnt thinking straight, i should have done that, but i couldnt 04:01 GA: and its horrible 04:01 AC: so, you were just, a girl, then? 04:01 GA: no, it was more the justice shit 04:02 GA: i was focusing on 'who did that' rather than 'holy crap i need to help sami' 04:02 AC: well, at least, we all, survived 04:03 GA: some of us, barely 04:03 AC: yeah, I should, have helped sooner 04:04 AC: I was too, focused on the, imps, to deal with, the nest 04:04 GA: did we ever even cut out the nest 04:05 AC: yeah, Aura, Beau, and I, took care of it 04:05 GA: k 04:05 GA: ugh, i didnt even get to sami either 04:05 GA: i was just the first fuckass at the bottom of the hole, confused as hell and scared that sami died 04:06 AC: ehh, can't beat, yourself up, for something, that's already happened 04:07 GA: yeah i guess 04:08 GA: so... what do we do now? 04:08 AC: I don't, know, wait, practice, die? 04:08 GA: thats not really what i had in mind 04:08 AC: only thing, I know, is danger still, lurks 04:09 GA: and who is this big douchebag 04:09 AC: I don't know, but, I'm not going, to insult him, just yet 04:10 GA: yeah insulting him seems like not the best idea 04:11 AC: I mean, after that fight, I bet I could dodge him, but I doubt, even I have, enough ammo, to fight him 04:11 GA: silly you and your ammo 04:11 GA: my weapon of range is- 04:12 GA: oh 04:12 GA: well, i guess im the silly one 04:12 AC: did you see, that imp, I BLEW, THE FUCK, UP? 04:12 GA: yeah that was rad 04:12 GA: did you see how i killed an imp with a freakin tiara 04:12 AC: a good shot, by the way 04:12 GA: thanks 04:13 GA: i think all of your shots were good shots, though 04:13 GA: also, shotgun shots 04:13 AC: ehh, I missed a, few easy shots, damn smoke 04:14 AC: what do you mean, 'also, shotgun shots'? 04:14 GA: shotguns, bullet spread, still hit most of your shots 04:15 AC: what were, the first shots, you were refering to, than? 04:16 GA: shhh im still recovering from that whole thing 04:16 AC: now, I'm just, confused 04:16 GA: shhhhhh only dreams now 04:17 AC: come on, what do you, mean? 04:17 AC: I know, you're not, always, you, now 04:18 GA: i stumbled over my words, and i dont remember what i originally meant 04:18 GA: also 04:18 GA: what does that mean? >:O 04:18 AC: nothing 04:18 AC: nothing, at all, heheheh 04:18 GA: no, now its your turn to tell me things 04:19 GA: what does it mean! >:O >:O 04:19 AC: you, become, a girl, it messes, with your head 04:20 GA: aw cmon thats sexist 04:20 GA: this is going to become a matriarchy soon anyway, what with the whole you being the last man alive thing 04:20 GA: since after that i think im transgender now 04:21 GA: this is the stupidest thing that has ever happened, ever 04:21 AC: no sit 04:21 AC: *shit 04:21 GA: i dont think that anything in history or anything in the future could ever top it 04:21 GA: besides any future shenanigans i/any other magical girls may have 04:22 AC: let's not, get hasty 04:22 GA: i made another blank pen 04:22 GA: im the only one with a tiara which can make it 04:23 GA: i think ill destroy the pen 04:23 AC: not a, bad plan 04:23 AC: shit can be, dangerous 04:23 GA: not dangerous 04:23 GA: just really dumb 04:23 AC: can 04:23 GA: reaaaaaally, reaaaaally dumb 04:24 AC: doesn't mean, it can't become, dangerous, eventually 04:24 GA: oh, right, if i corrupt or whatever 04:24 GA: i google magical girls and apparently some corrupt? 04:25 GA: i doubt sailor moon or the other sailors every corrupted, and this is sailor moon-power 04:25 AC: I would know, I only read comics, from time to time 04:25 AC: *wouldn't 04:25 GA: ive only seen like, two animes, and none were magical girl ones 04:26 AC: ehh, I've glanced through, a few books, while at, the comic shop 04:26 GA: aw crap 04:26 GA: comic shops dont exist any more and i never got to go to one 04:27 AC: that sucks, always a good day, when a new issue, comes out 04:27 GA: hmm 04:27 GA: maybe we could use the alchemiter to create new comics? 04:27 AC: maybe 04:28 AC: it doesn't matter, though 04:28 AC: we're having our own, adventure now 04:28 GA: its a very exciting one 04:28 GA: unfortunately, even more lethal than attack on titan 04:28 AC: the dangerous ones, always are 04:29 GA: damn, we could have gotten an anime where only like two characters die and its really dramatic, but we got the shittiest one 04:30 AC: where's the, fun, in it being easy? 04:30 GA: where's the fun in everyone dying tho 04:31 AC: it's not, but, the fun, is in surviving, even if it's only for, another night 04:32 GA: jeez, id like to survive until the end and get the reward 04:32 AC: well, stick with, me then 04:32 AC: before I was, sent here, the oracle told me 04:33 AC: knights are, essential for, victory 04:33 AC: as long, as I'm around, we've got a shot 04:33 GA: she called me stupid and said id be super important later 04:34 GA: and then beau called me stupid! :( 04:34 AC: ehh, same here, but I call myself, dumb way more, than she does 04:34 GA: she calls me dumb more than i call myself dumb :/ 04:35 GA: and thats a lot of dumb! 04:35 AC: heheheh 04:36 AC: but still, I'm going, to believe, that the oracle, only wants us, to win 04:36 AC: so, I'd take any, advice she gives, to heart 04:36 GA: but jack and scarlet are like two jikeas, crazy and trying to kill us 04:37 AC: I have, no idea, what you're talking about 04:37 GA: oh, its like, one of the two animes 04:38 AC: ohh, I get you 04:38 AC: but still, we just gotta, hope, we'll, survive long enough, to beat them, eventually 04:38 GA: yeah 04:39 AC: see me, being hopeful, and shit 04:39 GA: yay 04:39 AC: it's not, easy 04:39 GA: does it count if i lie to myself? 04:39 AC: I have no clue, how Sami, does this 04:40 AC: all the time 04:40 GA: gonna be honest, i think shes just oblivious 04:40 AC: maybe 04:40 AC: heheheh 04:40 GA: like jeez, she couldnt even notice those webs 04:40 GA: we were flying over the thing! 04:40 GA: silly, silly, poor, burnt sami 04:40 GA: :( 04:41 AC: at least, she came though, when it was, important 04:41 AC: she earned, her rest 04:41 GA: yeah 04:41 GA: and i dont even think beau remembers her saving her 04:42 AC: probably not, but maybe, that's for the, best 04:44 GA: ugh this stupid pen just says this dumb crap on it 04:44 GA: see, all it says is 'for great justice' 04:44 GA: like, really du- 04:44 -- galactoidArrival GA transforms :O -- 04:44 AC: oh god 04:45 GA: nooooo 04:45 AC: why me? 04:45 GA: this is dumb 04:45 GA: see how... dumb this transformation is 04:45 GA: look you can see how fake the goddamned sparklies are 04:45 AC: uhh, justice 04:45 GA: jUSTICE 04:46 GA: hate you 04:46 AC: eheheheh 04:46 AC: HAHAHAHAHAHA 04:46 GA: waaah 04:46 GA: im going to have ptsd when this is all over 04:46 GA: these memories are going straight to the 'repressed until i see another anime' bin 04:47 AC: maybe, you should ask Kate, about it 04:47 GA: what will kate know about justice im the only one qualified here 04:47 AC: she's the reason, Beau can't remember 04:47 GA: but if i want to not remember, ill have to undo all the other memories 04:48 GA: then ill just be slightly younger, less experienced, and whatever else 04:48 AC: sacrifices, must always, be made 04:48 GA: no she needs my consent anyway, because thats how the legal system works 04:48 GA: is she even certified to time travel 04:49 AC: I kinda, envy, Beau now 04:49 GA: oi she forgot like 5 minutes, and nobody's even told her 04:49 GA: that probably sucks 04:50 AC: not remembering, means you don't, need to feel, like you owe someone your life, when they saved you 04:50 AC: blissful, ignorance 04:50 GA: thats dumb my memories and experiences are mine and i wouldnt give them up 04:50 GA: and how would you repay them 04:50 GA: if you dont even know! 04:51 AC: that's the point, you don't feel, like you have to 04:51 GA: :/ 04:51 GA: hey im going to go tell beau the things 04:52 GA: byyyyyeeeee nate 04:52 AC: becareful 04:52 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 04:52 --